


Only Us

by eyeswideopen



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeswideopen/pseuds/eyeswideopen
Summary: Being in love is never easy, and especially not with your best friend.





	Only Us

He looked at her from across the room. Of course, he had noticed her the moment she walked in to the party, her presence always made the time stop. Looking her up and down he started smiling to himself, what he wouldn’t do to be with her, but he couldn’t get himself to make a move on her, it could ruin their friendship if she didn’t feel the same, which she probably didn’t. He shifted his gaze down to his almost empty plastic cup, and started heading for the kitchen to get a refill, her smile still stuck in his head. Never had he known a girl so beautiful on the inside and outside, he wished every day that he could be her boyfriend. He poured himself a gin and tonic, and walked back out into the living room of his friend’s apartment.

 

Eventually he started to chat with his other friends who were at the party, and he started having fun, not worrying about what to do about _her_ , or his feelings for her. Joking around and drinking went on for hours, and by know he was drunk, way too drunk to find his way back home alone. He sat down on a couch, and soon after felt it dip down on his left side. Looking over he saw her, the girl he wanted to hold more than anyone else. “You’re looking a bit drunk Harry, are you alright?” she asked him, and he looked down on her hand on his arm feeling a warmth spread in his chest. “Yeah, I’m great love, a bit tired” his words slurry, and his voice low. “Do you want me to take you home?” he looked up and tried to focus on her face, and saw that smile he adored. “Yes please” he replied as a smirk spread on his flushed face, he didn’t know if it was from the alcohol, or because of her, he just knew he couldn’t help it. She helped him stand up and supported him over to the door where they got their coats, and she yelled a goodbye to Derek who had hosted.

 

As they stepped out into the chilly October air, he instinctively put his arm around her, the alcohol giving him some confidence and courage, she didn’t object and just cuddled a bit more into his warmth. At this moment, he didn’t think about possibly being seen or taken pictures off, mostly because he wouldn’t mind people keep thinking she was his, and he was hers. She led the way through the streets of London, just enjoying each other’s company for as long as possible. They walked all the way in a comforting silence, knowing they had each other right there. She had her best friend, and he had the girl of his dreams right there, and she had no idea about these thoughts of his.

 

They walked up to the front of a house, and stopped as she found the keys she had for his house. He didn’t want her to leave, and especially not to walk alone through London at 3 am. “Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t think I can handle myself right now” he looked down at her with pleading eyes, and she just laughed at how drunk he was, and agreed to stay. It of course wasn’t the first sleep over they had, it was quite a regular thing, especially after a movie night. They always shared a bed so they could just lay and talk, sometimes even cuddle. She didn’t mind since she thought cuddling was nice, and shouldn’t just be for couples, and he of course didn’t object to that. He was happy whenever she was near him, and he could hold her, hugging her lit a fire inside him, and cuddling made it run amok.

 

She helped him out of his clothes that he has spilled a variety of drinks on, and giggled at how silly he was the entire time, dancing, trying to tickle her, and trying to run away while she was helping him with his pants, which made him stumble and fall. Eventually she got him into the bed, and went to the kitchen to find some water and pain killers for him, he would be needing them in the morning. While she was there she also grabbed a bucket, just in case he had to throw up. She placed them all beside him on the nightstand, and then proceeded to take off her socks, pants, and bra, and crawled under the duvet with him. She immediately scooted closer to him, and he put his arm around her pulling her into him, laying her head on his chest. “Thank you for taking care of me” he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, his voice becoming raspier the sleepier he got. “Of course, you know I’m always here for you, Harry” she replied, and he could feel her mouth twitch up into a smile, which made him smile even more. He wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever, he had never been more comfortable and content. He tightened his arms around her a little more, just for a second, so he could feel her the closest she could be. She placed her hand on his chest and started to drift off. He couldn’t take his eyes off her beautiful face becoming more and more relaxed. The alcohol fighting with his consciousness, and he soon started to drift off himself, but not before kissing the top of her head.

 

He woke up not feeling her presence beside him, but soon the smell of waffles hit him, and he smiled to himself. He rubbed his eyes and started to open them, he looked around and saw the pain killers and the water beside him, and immediately took them. He gulped down the rest of the water and stood up, he was only in his underwear. He put on some joggers and a V-neck shirt, and started to walk towards the kitchen. As he turned the corner he saw her standing with her back to the door, wearing one of his shirts that were long enough to be a dress on her, and he loved the sight of her in his clothes, it made him believe for a second that she really was his. To anyone else they would look like a couple together, and it wasn’t an uncommon question for him to get in interviews. It killed him to always must say they weren’t together, and all interviewers always told him what a shame it was, since they looked good together, and he really wanted to agree with them.

 

“Good morning sleepy, how’s your head this morning?” she had turned around without him noticing, way too deep in thought. “It’s been better, but the pain killers helped a bit, thank you” he smiled at her, and she just smiled back finishing up the breakfast for the two. He sat down next to her, and they just chatted about the party whilst eating the food, this is how he wanted every morning to be, them eating breakfast together.

 

After breakfast she had to leave, since she had plans with a friend, and they said goodbye. He walked into his living room at the opposite end of the house, and called up Derek. Derek was the only one who knew he had feelings for this girl.

 

“Hey man!” Derek greeted, and he put it on speaker. “Hey Derek, I have somethings I need to talk about, do you have time?” he bit his lip, just talking about her made him a little nervous. “Yeah, of course. Is it about _her_?” he asked, and Harry just let out a “yeah” while sighing. “Okay, what’s up? I saw you two leave together at the party. Did anything happen, or?” Derek questioned, and he could hear that Derek was interested and worried about him. “Nothing more than usual, but I just don’t think I can do this much longer, I need her to know how much she means to me, it’s killing me not to be able to kiss her, and tell her how much I love her. Whenever she stays over I can feel my insides burning up, and I just need her to be mine. What do I do?” he let out his frustrations, and he could almost hear Derek thinking on the other end. Derek didn’t get to answer before Harry heard a thump on the floor, and he turned around seeing her standing in the door, her face in shock, and her bag on the floor, which had made the sound. He quickly hung up on Derek, and stood up. “I... how much did you hear?” he questioned and bit his lip nervously again, his hand finding its way to his head. “I think I heard it all” she replied and his face flushed red immediately, and he didn’t know what to do, so he just looked down at the floor. He heard light footsteps approaching him, and soon saw her right in front of him, and before he knew it, he felt her lips on his.


End file.
